User blog:Tigan Barkwater/Moshi Monsters Myths
This is a set of myths, made up by myself. It's unknown whether they might have happened in the Moshi world or not. The Creation of Moshi :Once upon a time, there were six monsters in all the world. There was Luvlin, a monster rather like a flying cherry, Zomm, a battered monster with one eye, Katsumiss, a monster that resembled a long-eared cat, Poppeta, a small, adorable monster, Diavlar, a fiery monster that was like a volcano and Furigo, a massive, muscular monster. They all lived in different parts of the world: Luvlin and Poppeta lived in Meadowin, a big sunny meadow, Zomm lived in Semertry, a dark damp yard with a lot of engraved stones scattered around, Katsumiss lived in a bamboo wood, Furigo lived in a large but bright cave and Diavlar lived in a boiling valley, completely surrounded by volcanoes. :Soon the monsters got tired of being one of a kind, and having almost no company. So Luvlin made Luvlis out of cherries from a cherry tree, Zomm made Zommers out of bits and pieces he found around, Katsumiss turned ordinary cats into Katsumas, Poppeta turned hamsters into Poppets, Diavlar made Diavlos out of chunks of volcanic rock and Furigo made Furis out of the massive piles of rock in his cave. :They now each had a crowd of monsters in their own likeness, but they were still not happy. So they all came together and made the world into the sunny world of Moshi, and they all lived happily ever after in harmony, and so did the monsters... hopefully. Bug and Ratty :One day, two Octokins, Gubble and Tyttar, were walking in the rolling hills of Monstro Valley. Octokins are not well known, but they look like large Ibblekins (tiny furis)with six arms and two legs, and are far more hairy. Gubble, the shorter one, suddenly saw a house that they had never seen before, made out of Gumballs and jelly! They had never seen such a wonderous thing, and went towards the house. But as they neared it, they heard an unearthly screech. :"Get away from my house, scum! You shall not take my experi-periments, OR my gumballs! In fact, especially the gumballs! They are my property! Literally!" :But Gubble and Tyttar were very mischevous. Grinning, Gubble yanked at a gumball. It squelched out of the jelly, and took a suck. :"Fools! I told you to go away! I am in the middle of one of my experi-periments! Now you shall face my wrath!" An unseen door opened, and several lovely flutterbys flew out. Laughing, Gubble ran after them, as they fluttered around the valley. Then neither Gubble or the flutterbys could be seen. :Shrugging, Tyttar scooped some jelly from the spot that the gumball had been. Suddenly, the entire wall disappeared, to revealed a shady-looking Cluck-cluck clutching a bottle of red sauce. The cluck-cluck smiled. :"Well well well. Hello, young mister. Tell you what, I'll point you in the direction of your greedy little friend and you two try this peri-peri... ah, chilli- sauce for me. We'll see how you go. A deal?" :Tyttar, who was not the brightest Octokin, nodded. :"Right,well, your friend is over there. Go on, I'll catch up!" So Tyttar walked into that direction until whee plonk, Tyttar fell into a hole on top of Gubble! :"A hahahahaaaaaa!" Cried the cluck-cluck. With that, it opened the bottle, and sauce fell into two open mouths. :There was a strange sensation, and then they found that they had shrunken into two different animals entirely. :"Bug! Ratty!" Called a voice, and they found themselvs walking into the unknown. Category:Blog posts